the_emerald_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
I'll Never Forget You Dad
I'll Never Forget You Dad ''is the 28th episode & season 1 finale of ''The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Summary' The funeral of Isaac commences while Neon & Jet ignite a new plan that includes a whole family of fire wielders connected to Federico. Speaking of Federico, he begins to miss his family following the funeral & is led into a trap where the fire wielder makes a bold decision. Meanwhile the first semester has come to an end & the students are preparing themselves for a 6 week break. As Andy says goodbye to the friends he made since attending Santa Verde, he hopes to see them next semester & continue the long journey ahead. 'Battles & Events' *'Jet breaks The Montez Phoenix Clan out of prison (Ep.28)' *'Argo Prison is introduced (Ep.28)' *'The Montez Phoenix Clan are revealed to be Federico's family (Ep.28)' *'Isaac's funeral is held & his body is laid to rest (Ep.28)' *'Federico reveals his longing for his Grandfather, who died 6 years ago (Ep.28)' *'Federico begins missing his family, but ends up getting convinced (by Neon's abilities) to join the now free Montez Phoenix Clan members in The Fire Phoenix Nation (Ep.28)' *'Vandel holds one last assembly on the last day of the 1st semester & reflects on everything that's happened in the past 3 months (Ep.28)' *'Andy, Federico, Chessly, Tachio, Hope & Decker converse with one another and state their plans for the 6 week break before going their separate ways (Ep.28)' *'Andy plans on going on a journey of enlightenment in honor of Isaac while also visiting his Mom to tell her about Andre, Tachio & Chessly are going to Tsunami Ocean's United City of Land & Sea in order to train but also focus on their relationship, Hope & Decker are staying in United Emerald City to train on their own and finally, Federico is heading back to The Fire Phoenix Nation visit his family (aka, The Montez Phoenix Clan) (Ep.28)' 'Trivia' *'This episode aired during part 2/week 2 of The #StrikeBackInAugust Event.' *'This is the last episode of Volume 4 & Season 1.' *'This episode marks the conclusion of The Anti-Hero Revolution Arc.' *'This episode hints at Season 2 aka, The Montez Phoenix Clan Arc through various moments from within but also during the epilogue.' *'Although The Montez Phoenix Clan are introduced in the episode, Cesar Montez is the only one who speaks & is shown to speak little english.' *'Tellyzx revealed that Neon will slowly become relevant over the course of the series, based on the events of this episode.' *'This is the last time Jet will be seen in the series for a long while.' *'The Fire Phoneix Nation is shown for the first time on-screen.' *'Based on the conversations in spanish, Tellyzx dropped hints that the language will play a big role in Season 2 but doesn't plan on doing it as often in dialogue.' *'The final scene with the gang of 6 was originally a hint towards the new main cast, but that has since been changed. Decker is the only new main character following Season 2's debut, but Tellyzx still has plans to add one more recurring character to the main cast down the road.' *'This is the last episode to use the S1 Updated Designs. Season 2 - onwards will use the new redesign sprites. The S1 sprites will only appear in flashbacks from here on out.' *'This episode came out a day before the show's first anniversary (also when the pilot debuted.)' 'Epilogue' Federico arrives to The Fire Phoenix Nation & meets up with his family, The Montez Phoenix Clan. Upon greeting one another, Federico declares his allegiance with the clan & no longer affiliates himself with Santa Verde Academy. Clan leader, Cesar Montez welcomes his son to the group with open arms while he joins him in chanting the words ''"Viva El Clan Montez Phoenix."'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:The Anti-Hero Revolution Arc Category:Volume 4 Episodes